Terms Of Service
Written by glorious, forever Godly and omnipotent '' Lord Dalek. Major Rules Respect ''all ''users While yes, trolls and spammers ''are ''annoying, they are still users of this site. Everyone, from the Founder to the troll on chat deserves respect (though the latter will be banned for breaking this rule, most likely). Pointsgaming Editing for nothing more but to get points is strictly prohibited. Anyone suspected of this shall have their edit history investigated, and possibly banned, based on how prolific they are, if their edits are seen as unneeded by at least two admins. Flaming Anyone intentionally attempting to incite rage upon the forums, message walls, or chat will be banned for at least two hours. Religion Respectful discussion of religion and religious concepts is totally allowed on the main chat, as long as all users are comfortable with the discussion. Otherwise, the conversation must be taken to Personal Messages. ''However, people who simply say they are superior due to religion or that other users will "burn in hell" to use a common example, will be banned for at least a day. Accusations and Burden of Proof Anyone accusing any Admin or User of breaking any rule listed above or below has the burden of proof upon them. If an admin was present, the Admin can make a choice. However, if no Admin is on, or the rule-breaking occurred in Personal Messages, then screenshots or other proof (such as user testimonies) must be provided, or the case shall be declared void. Contesting bans Any user may contest a ban if it is possible that rules were not necessarily broken, but the Admin simply banned out of spite, anger, or other factors. If there is a case to be made, then the person in question shall have their ban reduced to 2 hours, or if the ban is already 2 hours, then they shall be unbanned as soon as the case against the admin is made. As a general rule, community consensus can overrule a single admin's choice over bans. If all admins make the same choice, regardless of what the community feels, then the choice is final. Admin Rules These rules apply mainly to situations concerning Admins. Bans If a ban occurs, there must be evidence to state the ban is just, in the form of screenshots, messages on message walls, or testimonies by at least 3 users all telling similar stories. If no evidence of that nature exists, the ban is considered invalid, and the user is unbanned as per the "contesting bans" rule. Power abuse "Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, shame on you" is the general attitude on this wiki to power abuse. After two bans that are considered invalid or successfully contested, the Admin will be reprimended through, if they are a chat mod, total removal of power, and if they are an admin, demotion to a chat mod level. After three bans considered unjust or invalid, the powers are totally stripped. Category:Rules